


Lectures

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Control, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Master/Slave, hey guys i'm back with a dark brew, lending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Erwin taught Nanaba how to behave for him. Now he teaches her how to behave for Mike.
Relationships: Nanaba/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> i binged black_dog's/(xilianr)'s ["how do you know?"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146785) series and this is the result of inspirations. I recommend this series, it's wonerful!

“Am I neglecting you?” Erwin asks gently, petting the top of her head so as not to startle her. Beneath him, Nanaba does not look up from her book, but her concentration is broken.

“No,” she belatedly answers, slots the bookmark he gave her from his last trip to Prague between the pages, and closes the novel, setting it on the coffee table before leaning back to fully appreciate his touch. Like a contented feline, she purrs. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Erwin reprimands, but gently so. He brings both hands to her jaw, cupping it as he tilts her chin up and offers himself her lips. After the kiss, he suggests, “Let’s have someone help me care for you.”

-

Monday stomps its feet and throws a tantrum like every other Monday that has come before. Nanaba stands at Erwin’s elbow, nearly eye-level with the height of the stilettos he insists on, taking orders without uttering a word of her own. She performs the coffee runs, the lunch grabbing, the phone calls and faxes and emails. Erwin doesn’t even have to say anything straight to her; she reads the orders from his demeanor and the words he addresses to others. Most of the people working beneath Erwin have learned to pretend she doesn’t exist. The men talk over her, talk about her even when she stands in the room, like she’s little more than an object. Of course, they’re taking the cue from Erwin, their boss, and she doesn’t mind that. It’s easier for her to get her tasks accomplished when no one is bothering her.

Well… not  _ everyone _ ignores her.

Mike has a clear thing for her. And she not-so-shyly likes him. She likes to catch him watching her when she stoops or bends, the way her high-waist skirt tightly outlines her body from ribs to knees. He stands so mucher taller than her that more than once, she’s caught him looking right down her blouse. If she catches him, neither of them pretend to want otherwise. He will look at her eyes and then right back to her breasts; she won’t move in a way to hinder his view, no matter how much her face burns.

The first time he had spoken directly to her, it had been a hushed compliment as she handed him his morning coffee.

“You’re very pretty today,” he’d whispered, as if they had some kind of secret to tell. 

She’d smiled at him, genuinely smiled, had given him her blush, but had not responded verbally. She was forbidden by Erwin from speaking to anyone, and no matter how much she wanted to utter even a  _ thank-you _ , she knew she couldn’t. 

And even if she were permitted to speak, she would only stutter out a clumsy reply. Hearing and reading in this language are one thing. She falls on her face when she opens her mouth. She doesn’t want to make a fool of herself before Mike, either way.

-

Every so often, Erwin takes her along to fancy meals and buys her expensive wine, but even more rarely does he oblige her with a night at a club. On these nights, he allows her to hold her identification and she savours the feel of the card in her hand while she has it. Everytime it disappears into Erwin’s safe with the rest of her legal documents, she’s never sure when she’ll see it again. She hasn’t seen her passport in a year.

Nana is thrilled to be allowed a crop hoodie, minidress, and flat shoes. She’s practically vibrating with excitement the whole journey, looking forward to getting drunk and dancing to loud music, wasting no time enjoying herself once they’re through the doors and Erwin’s placing a fruity something in her hands.

He stays off to the side, her old man with his ear protection doing work on his phone. Even when the crowd swallows her, she can hone in on him, her beacon, her light. She likes when she catches him watching her dance. She makes several treks to the bar in a short time, and she finds herself dizzy and having more fun and thriving on English lyrics and synthetic beats. Find herself feeling the music moving her, moving through her like blood with every heartbeat, feels free--

Someone touches her with purpose and she jumps, startling out of her carefree haze. The brushing of bodies is inevitable, but this is a firm hand on her arm.

“Nanaba!” Mike is shouting down at her, and she erupts into adrenaline-fueled panic, looking immediately in the direction that she senses Erwin must be in. And she’s right, and he’s watching her. The man beside her asks, “Dance with me?”

Nana looks back up at Mike, shoulders tensing, and slips so easily out of his grasp, retreating back to Erwin by instinct. She’s still recollecting her wits and wading through her tipsy fog to locate the right words when she reaches Erwin. Uncontrolled, she blurts to him,  _ “Mike scared me!” _

Erwin raises his brows at her addressing him improperly but lets it slide because he must be able to see how intoxicated she is. He speaks to her in the correct way. “He wants to dance with you.”

Nana plops herself on the bench beside him and leans her head on his shoulder. She needs a moment before she can speak to him the way she should, because she will earn herself a punishment if she continues talking to him the wrong way.

When she’s accumulated enough sense, she asks, “Can I dance with him, papa?”

Erwin presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “Yes.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

He grabs her chin and positions her mouth to forcibly kiss her until she moans for him. When he pulls back, her mouth is left hanging open, spit-soaked, and he tells her, “I’ll drug you later, slut. Go dance with Mike.”

Excitement bursts twice in her chest, and she obeys.

Mike is easy to find, taller than everyone else. When he notices her slinking back toward him, he grins. He grins in such a way that makes her feel like prey, drunken prey falling right into a wolf’s jaw.  _ Oh, grandmother, what big teeth you have. What big hands you have _ , spreading over her hips and tugging her back against his front. Those big teeth on her neck planting little poppies over the skin.

Mike is a different visitor to her body, so different from Erwin. Erwin is a resident. He is rough and rightfully so with his property. Mike is a guest, polite in his imperatives. She opens her eyes, looking to her beacon, feeling her body tense to find him watching them through the crowd. He nods, slow and singular.

But as Mike opens his mouth and produces a bruise on her throat, she can’t let go of Erwin’s eyes, but she doesn’t elicit any reaction from him when she opens her lips in a cry. Erwin is taking it in but giving her nothing back and she likes Mike and Mike likes her but right now, she only wants  _ Erwin _ \--

But Erwin told her to go dance with Mike. And if she pushes the man at her back away, she will be disobeying her papa. Because papa has effectively ordered her to do what she wants with Mike, and Erwin’s given Mike his blessing for whatever Mike would do to his little girl. Erwin has never taken her out to a club and allowed an interloper to interact with her and here’s Mike, how did Mike know they would be here and--

Erwin. It’s all Erwin’s puppeteering. 

And so she can’t say no here.

As she lets the tension fall from her at the acceptance, Mike’s bites deepen, making her moan for him, which only seems to spur him on.

“You’re so lovely,” he murmurs and it’s out of place in a club, to be called lovely instead of hot or fuckable, but Nana appreciates that about him.

After a few minutes, he escorts her to the bar for another drink and gets one for himself. There, he cages her in, his arms on either side of her, his body pressing her in from behind, and with so many others vying for the bartender’s attention, it’s really nice. 

-

Monday ritual of coffee and today, Mike tells her, “I really enjoyed Saturday.”

She smiles and he’s not expecting her verbal response, so she smiles all the sweeter for him. All they’d done was dance until she was too drunk, and then he’d delivered her safely to Erwin and kissed her forehead goodnight. Mike strokes one finger up her wrist of the hand offering him his coffee before he takes the cup. Her skin burns for the remainder of the day.

-

Tuesdays and Fridays are always her housework days and she’s thankful for a break from the office bustle. In all things, she is determined to be Erwin’s good girl, so she puts her best efforts into whatever tasks he needs for her to accomplish.

Mike’s bruises have yet to begin fading on Tuesday, but she’s not at the office so she doesn’t have to cover them up. She takes to wearing one of her papa’s t-shirts and a pair of boxers, enjoying her body unfettered by the business attire of yesterday. It’s always a relief to be home.

It’s a relief until Erwin calls her.

“We’re having a guest for dinner. Have it ready at the usual time.”

-

It’s Mike for their guest, and she’s torn for him to see her this way; she’s torn between embarrassed and proud for him to be served so directly, so intimately, by her. Part of her believes that he’s figured it out already. Erwin’s over fifteen years older than her, and she’s foreign and she speaks to him with an accent, and she’s always a primly obedient little bitch at the office. But Mike’s never seen her be an obedient little bitch at home. So she’s proud to show off knowing that Erwin is looking good in the reflection of her behaviour, but she’s embarrassed to be so thoroughly known now by Mike. 

In graceful etiquette, Nanaba serves their dinner and drinks with silence. By her papa’s order, she wears one of his buttondowns, a shirt that is not yet laundered. Bare legs and fluffy warm socks. No bra but lacy keyhole panties. Indeed, Erwin is showing her off in front of Mike. As if flaunting their dynamic, Erwin makes her kneel beside him, handfeeding her like a dog; it happens often in private, but never in front of others. She can’t bear to take her eyes from Erwin’s face while she eats. She does not want to see Mike’s reaction.

When the dinner portion of the night is over, Erwin and Mike continue with fine liquor and conversation in the living room armchairs, Nana at Erwin’s feet with her head on his knee and one of his huge hands holding her there. His palm covers her ear loosely and the other ear is pressed to his thigh, but she can pick up most of their conversation. 

Mike finally takes his leave and Nana feels herself almost collapse with relief, but Erwin isn’t in the mood to let her rest much. He slips a lovely little pill onto her tongue to reward her, waits for it to take effect, and then makes a slut of her. 

-

For a couple weeks, Nana only has one day at the office and all the rest at home, so she finds herself missing Erwin immensely and wanting to get on her knees for him. And Erwin, whose work is not currently requiring an assistant but is rather hard on him, demands that delicious service from her. 

He comes home like a maelstrom too early on Thursday, though. Nana isn’t ready for him, she’s in the middle of folding his laundry. The door opens and she rushes out to greet him but she’s too slow, and the panic is making it so she can’t comprehend his order. He gives it twice and when still she isn’t understanding, he raises his voice,  _ “On. Your. Fucking. Knees!” _

Her body lights on fire at being addressed in the wrong language and she  _ knows  _ she is in trouble now. Without preamble, she drops to her knees exactly where she is, lowering her head in submission. But when Erwin walks past her without striking her, she feels the opposite of relief. The burn escalates through her, apprehensive to what he will visit upon her body because it’s been a little while since he took out all that built-up aggression on her. 

A knock sounds at the door two hours after Erwin comes home; Mike is here now. Nana limps in serving the surprise guest. Something is wrong at work. That would explain Erwin’s actions and Mike’s appearance. Mike sees her limping tonight but—

-

She’s at the office first thing in the morning, and Mike sees the layers of makeup concealing her bruises which last night, he tenderly kissed with the brush of fingertips as she tended to his and Erwin’s late-night necessity work. 

“Can I do anything for you?” He offers, taking his coffee from her hands but first eclipsing her grasp with his own, trapping her hand between his and the cup. It warms her.

Nanaba shakes her head, but when she turns away, he gently tugs her back.

“Talk to me,” he whispers like he knows exactly how forbidden his request is. “Please.”

If this is some sort of test administered by Erwin, she’s determined to be a good girl regardless of how much she longs to acquiesce Mike. Nana removes herself from his grip, sets the coffee on his desk, and slips away.

In the late afternoon, she’s corralled at her desk, taking care of the computer work and phone calls while Erwin is out visiting a business partner. Most of the office is quieting down so in her little area, there’s no one in her view. She relishes the relative privacy, even if she has piles of files to shift through. Videos play quietly in the background, muted during calls, leaving her so unfocused on the space around her that when Mike comes into her line of sight, she jumps back in her chair.

A word almost comes out of her but she pulls her lips together between her teeth and raises her shoulders up around her ears. Mike chuckles at her.

“How many more of these do you have?” He asks, leaning over her to riffle through her files. “Let me help you.”

Politely and sternly, she sets her hands on top of the stack, a clear message that Mike obtusely refuses to accept.

“Just say the word,” he insists, wedging out a handful from beneath her resistance. “And I’ll leave you to it.”

The unfairness of it makes her wants to pout, but instead, she holds steady. Still, he eventually drags the files away, victorious smile on his lips. He would have won either way; whether he helped her or whether she spoke to him at last. Nana remembers the club and thinking of him as a wolf and maybe he really is something in sheep’s clothing, because he’s not playing fair and that unfairness pins her between a rock and a hard place in more ways than one.

The end of the workday signals exodus, but Erwin is not yet back so Nana waits for him, pulling her knees to her chest in her comfy computer chair. The videos she’s been watching can’t quite hold her attention in the face of her desire to go home but she’s a very good girl and she knows how to fester in patience. It’s one of the first things Erwin taught her, after all; that if she is to wait, then she shall wait, and no amount of misbehaviour will change that. She had not known the words for that back then, simply coming to this country as a tourist during spring break, no knowing that she would be yanked away from her university life—

Erwin had been kind to her in her fear, but she’d been so terrible in return, demanding he let her go, demanding to be taken to her home country—

He did eventually  _ beat _ the facts of her new life into her head— 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Mike breaks into her thought prison. She jumps, not expecting to have another person still in the office with her. Maybe a small swear escapes but the scuffing of her shoes pushing back her computer chair covers it.

She bites her lips between her teeth and stubbornly sets her shoulders. Mike should know by now, she thinks, that she won’t speak to him. Phone calls at Erwin’s order are one thing; she doesn’t obey this man standing at the corner of her desk imploring an answer.

“Nanaba,” he insists, walking into her line of sight. She turns in her chair, presenting her back for inspection. It should be the end of it, but Mike turns her chair back around by force, and somehow she  _ knows _ that he completely understands what she is to Erwin, who she is for Erwin, because she can see a shadow of Erwin’s actions in him—

She comes face to face with Mike and the full wolf is on display, teeth sharp as he growls, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

An unbidden whimper leaks out. She’s never seen him behave this way and her heart is racing, her hands are falling apart to tremors. She says the only thing that she can think to say, weak and pathetic. “Erwin!”

Just like that, Mike is backing up, hands completely away from her. Displaying his knowledge of her situation, he orders her, “Call Erwin and ask, then.”

Nanaba gapes at him, too startled, too taken aback, too disappointed to find that the wolf in Mike will not spare her, and her fingers shake as she dials Erwin’s cell and holds the receiver to her ear. On the fourth ring, he answers, “Yes?”

He knows it’s her, and before she can whimper out the reason for her calling, he says plainly, “I’m running behind. Mike will take you home.”

The receiver is still against her ear as he hangs up, and in the midst of a dialtone, she understands this, too: Mike is in her life now, helping Erwin hold the chain around her neck.

Numbly, she sets the phone back in its cradle. Her actions are mechanical and without thought, turning off her computer, cleaning the little bits of disarray from working. When she stands, she pushes her chair in. 

“Ready?”

At the sound of his voice, Nana’s eyes dart to Mike before she nods. He takes hold of her hand, as if she might get lost on the way out of the building. He opens the door to his vehicle and closes it after she climbs in. He drives her home, and unlocks the front door for her. He does all of this for her and she keeps her head down, keeps her mouth shut, wants to keep pretending that he isn’t exactly what he is.

-

A petting hand drags her up from the depths of the kind of deep, dreamless sleep that follows a soul-cleansing weep. 

“Slut,” Erwin coos, lullaby-sweet. “Come here, my slutty girl.”

The endearment blooms warm and comforting in her chest, and Nana gives her body over to the capable hands on it. Erwin carries her from his reading armchair to their bed. She can smell their soaps lingering on his skin, telling her that he’s already showered before waking her, so when he presses her into the sheets, she opens for him. 

Erwin keeps them close, his mouth on her neck and face as he pushes her pajamas open to get at her skin. 

Sleepy moaning, Nana pleads, “Play with me, papa.”

She’s soft and plaint for his playful mood. When he whispers in her ear, “Play with you how?”, she whimpers. 

He answers his own question, licking his middle and index fingers before spearing them into her cunt. The pleasure overwhelms her sleepy brain and her back arches, body welcoming him fully and releasing slickness to coax his movements. 

“You know you’re mine,” Erwin says like there’s no doubt in the statement, and he’s not wrong in saying such. “You know you’ll always be mine until the day you die.”

“Yours,” she agrees, hips bucking down to meet the curl of his fingers. When she tosses her head back, Erwin uses his free hand to grab her jaw and force her eyes back to him. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” he reminds her and she gives him her eye contact, lets him look into her while he fingers her. He kisses her breast and says, “Even if I let ten men fuck you, you would be mine.”

That makes her breath hitch. She has only ever taken her papa. He’s been the only man inside of her, in any fashion, ever. Her first kiss and the keeper of her virginity. There’s only Erwin. 

“You could be dripping with another man’s cum, and you’d be mine, hm, slut?”

She shivers, because even though it’s only ever been him, the idea of him watching another man fucking her makes her wet. Despite what happened this afternoon, the idea of a  _ specific _ man fucking her while Erwin watches— or even better, fucking her alongside Erwin, makes her quiver. 

Erwin twists his wrist, pumping fingers, and she’s boiled boneless as he sings, “No one will love you like I love you, princess.”

God, it’s true, and she knows it’s true, but there’s a little piece of her somewhere that might hope, maybe,  _ maybe _ another man could love her. She’s still letting Erwin look into her though, and she’s transparent, but Erwin only kisses her forehead for what he surely sees. 

“I love you more than anyone, Nanaba,” he assures her. His thumb presses into her clit as he speaks. “You’ll always be mine, no matter what.”

“I’m yours, papa,” she whispers, holding back the hoarse groan that his pleasure inspires. “Yours, yours, please, I want to cum!”

“Greedy.” Fingers make just the right move and she bears down, overwhelmed by how good it feels. Just when she feels the beginnings of her orgasm, Erwin removes himself from her, eliciting a pained whine from her. 

“Please!” Nana keens, humility exemplified. “I’ll be good, I promise! Please let me cum!”

Erwin doesn’t strip, but he pulls out his cock and slicks it up with her essence and the whole while, she’s grinding against the air, spreading her legs to beckon him inside of her. When he finally plunges into her, she’s a heap of worthless begging, willing to do whatever he asks, barely listening to what he tells her will happen. 

Laying in bed together, cooling from their shared endeavours of pleasure, Erwin kisses her deeply and commands her, “You will be a good girl for Mike, too.”

-

The next time Nana is in the office, Mike joins her to run and fetch coffee for everyone. It’s nice having extra hands to hold all the drink carriers, and she hopes Mike feels rewarded by having heard her stumble through the order to the barista. Despite rehearsing the drinks’ names in her head on repeat while they waited in line, she’d still messed up and needed to repeat herself. Mike hadn’t stepped in to save her, thankfully. She’d managed it by herself. 

She goes from desk to desk, delivering coffees as she’s used to doing. Mike takes his and Erwin’s, and she watches him disappear into her papa’s office before closing the door. 

At her own little desk again, she gets down to the long list of things Erwin wants her to do. 

-

Another night where Erwin allows Nana to tag along like a shadow to an upscale restaurant; he seats her between himself and Mike, and each man claims her respective thigh beneath the cover of the tablecloth. 

As always, she keeps quiet in the presence of business associates, using a small notebook to take down key points or relevant information from what her man is discussing. But out of the ordinary, the waitress comes around and it’s  _ Mike _ who orders for her, deciding on her dinner and her wine. Erwin is using the availability of the moment to finish addressing the associates before ordering for himself, and Nana knows those other men won’t think anything of it but she’s so sure that the woman watching her will decipher the significance. 

During the lull while the waitress goes around the table perimeter, Nana doodles a little heart on the side of her notes, writing ‘I love you’ in curly cursive in its center. Mike pokes the self-indulgence and chuckles just loud enough for her to hear and she can feel his eyes on her developing blush. Instinctually, her head tilts to the side, offering the thrumming vulnerability of her throat. 

Several pages of notes fill up, unknown words circled, unsure spellings underlined. Following along has gotten easier with time and practice, but sometimes when she looks at just how many words she still doesn’t understand, it’s discouraging. More practice must come. She can’t let her papa down. 

Mike removes the hand on her thigh while they eat, but afterward, when the drinks are settling in and the business portions of conversation are finished, Mike leans to her ear and whispers, “You’re beautiful.” His hand returns to her body, this time on her abdomen, fingers kneading in as he requests, “I want to see how beautiful you are when you cum.”

Her heart pounds with how badly she wants to speak to him, and Erwin has granted her that permission now, but she’s so scared of stepping out on a limb. Never before has he said anything like this to her and it thrills her at the same time that it frightens her, imagining a new person witnessing her in the throes of ecstasy. Yet as much as it frightens her, thinking about giving Mike that gift makes her cunt clench tightly, warmth and wetness making themselves known. He can feel that clenching through his hand on her belly and he smiles at her. 

Treacherously, excitedly, Nana leans up and whispers in reply, “I want you to see.”

Erwin chooses that moment to get her attention, saying her name once with expectation. She turns to him, picking back up her notebook, ready to write down what she must, but Erwin takes it from her hand, clicking out the pen and proceeding to jot down several bullet points. 

“Thank you for assisting me tonight,” he explains, more for the table’s benefit than a real form of gratitude. “Go on home and make sure you get this done.” Erwin closes her notebook and hands it back, and she understands that she is dismissed. Gracefully, she gathers herself up, and without bidding anyone a goodnight, she excuses herself. Outside, she hails a taxi and as she rides home, she looks at the notes Erwin left:

_ -clean your body _

_ -change the sheets in the guest room _

_ -I love you too _

The guest room in Erwin’s home is never used, but when she gets back, she does what she’s told. She knows it will be used, and she knows by who, and as much as it makes her happy, it puts her stomach into a fit of knots. 

Cleaning herself, removing cosmetics, brushing her hair, Nana prepares for their arrival. She takes a book into Erwin’s armchair, reading to pass the time, though her focus on the printed words is shaky at best. Her nerves keep circling her thoughts back to the guest bed and the body that will fill it and what it means. 

An opening door relieves her from the obsessive thoughts and two separate sets of footfalls find their way before the armchair. She slots the bookmark and sets the novel on a side table. 

“How do you feel?” Erwin asks. He stands with Mike, both of them still in buttondowns and trousers, no oxfords or jackets at this point. 

“Good,” she squeaks. 

“Don’t be afraid to speak to Mike,” Erwin reminds her. “I know it’s hard for you, but he has a right to your lovely voice as well.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, still a touch too quiet. 

“How do you feel, Nanaba?” Mike asks then, stepping forward and kneeling before her. She does her best not to draw back. 

“I feel good.” She looks at him as she answers, even though she knows there’s fear in her eyes. 

“Do you feel like letting me watch you cum?”

Her eyes widen, having him ask aloud the teasing she gave him in private just a couple hours ago, having Erwin hear this. She looks to her man, knowing both how to answer while also not knowing what to say. She looks to her man for a cue of some kind, something to feel less anxious about another man being inside of her. 

“Do not lie,” Erwin instructs, so Nana turns her attention back to the man kneeling at her feet. 

Timidly, she murmurs, “Yes.”

“Good girl,” Mike praises her, reaching up one huge hand to cup her jaw and it feels marvellous. He’s so big, so built, so easily could he break her. So much does she want him to. “Open your legs.”

Nana uncurls and lets her knees fall open. The man before her nudges them further with his body, sinking between her thighs and rising up to meet her in a kiss. It’s hard to relax down into it until she hears Erwin praising her for giving Mike what he wants. 

“I have a treat for you.” Mike pulls back from her lips and produces a tiny baggy with two pills that she can’t identify. “Open your mouth.”

Her gaze darts to Erwin once more, uncertain but forced to trust. Erwin wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her; or at least, not  _ too _ bad. She may end up feeling horribly ill or hungover from the drug, but Erwin will keep her alive, so she can trust that. Her tongue pokes out from between her lips and Mike upends the baggy, letting the pills drops. She swallows them. 

“Let’s get you some water,” Erwin suggests. 

Together in the kitchen, Erwin seems to be appraising her, watching her closely for any adverse reactions to whatever new drug Mike fed her. She’s taken a wide variety of pills from Erwin’s fingers, and she knows a potent pharmaceutical will be in her system in a matter of minutes. 

That must be the case with this treat from Mike. By the time she empties one glass of water, her toes don’t feel as sturdy, and such a small discrepancy makes her wobble. Erwin guides her to bed and she feels so submissive, she feels any resistance draining out of her. Weakness and blurriness overcome her senses as Erwin sits on the bed behind her, cradling her torso in his lap, holding her jaw. Mike is a fuzzy sensation stripping her panties down her legs with his teeth; he doesn’t even get undressed, he only unzips his trousers and pulls out a cock that’s so big it looks fake. She can barely hold onto her autonomy as Mike fucks into her, fucks her into Erwin’s arms. After the first orgasm, she’s gone. 

-

Nana comes back to her mind with a pounding head and a body pounding into her. A moan rips from her throat, worn hoarse from a night’s worth of pleasured cries. 

It’s a momentary reprieve from the abyss before she’s dragged back. 

-

She doesn’t feel any different in her body now that two men have fucked her. Her body feels like it has felt. But her heart feels tender and raw. She’s had another man in her, another man’s cum inside of her. And  _ she _ has cum because of another man. Her body feels the same but her heart and mind are twisted up in this new development. 

Erwin is allowing her a rest day at home all by herself, and when he comes back that evening, she feels the inexplicable need to collapse in his arms. Her papa understands, and he gathers her up, cradles her, rocks her, promises her that she is his and his alone. 

-

It takes a few weeks to settle a new normalcy with Mike in her life, and then Erwin turns her world upside down one more time by bringing home a junkie. It should scare her, waking up in the middle of the night to a boy whimpering in pain, but hopefulness for a companion outweighs any fear. She crawls from bed and peeks into the living room and finds her men standing over a hogtied lump of flesh. 

“Told you he’d wake her up,” Mike chuckles. He holds out a hand and she’s quick to rush over, tucking herself beneath his arm while she examines the new abductee. A new friend for her. 

“Where is he from?” She asks. Maybe foreign, like her? Maybe someone she can speak in her mother tongue with? And even if not, then he’ll be someone to share this experience with, and that makes her happy. Someone else will understand exactly what she’s been through. 

“The methadone clinic,” Erwin answers, stooping to card his fingers through sweaty black hair. “He told me he’d do anything for a fix.”

Nanaba kneels next to Erwin and brushes her hand over the boy’s forehead. She understands now that his moaning isn’t from a pain that Erwin caused, but rather from withdrawal. 

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you, slut?” Erwin asks her, voice gentle and soft. “You’ll nurse him back to health and show him how to behave?”

She studies the boy, so young-looking beneath his addiction. Erwin is doing the right thing, bringing him here. It’ll force the boy to be clean, force him to become better than a strung-out junkie. One day, she knows he’ll thank Erwin for saving his life, so yes, she will help him become a better person for his own sake. 

“I’ll teach him to be a good boy,” she promises. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
